


The Crash

by kiefercarlos



Series: Gilmore One Shots [5]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Hospitals, Post-Break Up, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Lorelai and Roy's been in a crash and Rory has to call the one person she can trust to help them. She just hopes that the breakup hasn't stopped Luke's love for them.
Relationships: Luke Danes & Lorelai Gilmore, Past Lorelai Gilmore/Luke Danes
Series: Gilmore One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079013
Kudos: 5





	The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Only a one-shot at the moment, but we'll see

"Mom, we have to phone someone." Rory says calmly as they stand on the side of the road. It was nearly midnight and the girls were coming back from a concert and their jeep caught a pot hole and they slammed into a tree. The two of them are mostly alright a bit shaken but no injuries.

Lorelai doesn't answer her daughters pleas, so Rory instead steps away from the jeep and takes out her phone, scrolling through the contacts looking for the one person who would come out to help them.

"Hello." Comes a gruff voice from the other end of the line. "Luke, I'm sorry to wake you, but we're in trouble." Rory apoligeses. "What, no, it's fine, what happened?" He asks quickly, already jumping out of bed to go and help them.

"We were coming back from a concert in New York and we've crashed, the jeeps crushed itself in a tree." Rory answers nervously. "What, you've crashed, are you both alright. Should you be calling the ambulance?" Luke was halfway to his truck. "No, we're fine, shaken up, but physically no damage, but mom's being really quiet and I'm worried, you're the only person I can think of to come and help us." Rory admits and Luke is climbing into his truck. "Okay, I'm on my way, do you know where you are?" He asks and Rory is shaking her head from the other end of the line.

"No, I know we've been driving for about an hour, maybe more, so we're easily over halfway home." Rory explains nervously as her mother continues to sit there and Rory is getting more worried. "Okay, I'm to start driving now, but I want you and your mother to stay away from the jeep. That thing is a death trap and I don't want you two near it, if it's crashed. Stay as close to the road as you can, I'll be there as quickly as I can." Luke promises as he reves his truck and speed out of Stars Hollow.

"Okay. Please hurry Luke." She says before hanging up and Luke has never heard her so scared, his relationship with Lorelai might have come to a crashing halt but his love for those two girls will never end. So he pushes the truck a bit faster and hopes to reach the girls in good time.

It's less than an hour before Luke's truck comes down the road and his lights pick out the wreck of the truck on the left hand on the road. He slows down and finds Rory sitting with Lorelai on the other side of the road. He pulls to a stop and jumps out running to the girls. "Luke." Rory practically screams and wraps her arms around him and he pulls her against his chest. "Are you okay?" He asks, the girl is practically vibrating against him and it's definitely not excitement. "I'm better now you're here." She admits and glances back at her mother, whose still sitting there eyes glazed over, totally out of it. "She didn't hit her head or anything, but she's worrying me." Rory admits and Luke nods hugs Rory again. "Go sit in the truck. I'll talk to her." He says and Rory moves towards the truck as Luke moves over to Lorelai.

"Lorelai." He says softly, crouching down to be eye level with her. She doesn't seem to notice him at all. He reaches his arm out and clasps her shoulder in his hand. "Lorelai." He says harder and she blinks, a pool of emotion washing over her, her eyes settle on Luke and she's burying herself into his chest. Tears pouring out of her. Luke is shocked at first but loops his arms around her and holds her tight.

"Hey, it's okay. Shhhh, calm down. You're alright" He whispers holding her in the darkness and hoping he can give her the comfort she needs. He can hear Lorelai whispering something into his shoulder, but she's muffled and he can't understand, so he carefully, pulls her away and cradles her face in his hands. He stares at her gently. "Say that again." He asks and Lorelai sucks in a breath, and steadies her breathing to stare at Luke. "I think I'm pregnant." She says and everything around them freezes. Luke's brain shuts off, he can't think or breath or speak or move.

It takes for Lorelai to start sobbing again for him to come back to reality, he pulls her into another hug. "It's okay, we'll get you to the hospital. Get you sorted out." He promises as he wipes away the tears with his thumb, his head and heart not having a chance to be happy about the news, he's too nervous about the fact there could be something wrong. "Come here, stand up." He says as he carefully raises himself to his feet and ever so gently, helps Lorelai to stand.

He walks her back to the truck and gets her to climb in next to Rory, whose looking more nervous than the both of them combined. "Rory, we're going to head to the hospital, I want to get your mother checked out, and you while we're there, so just hug her for me, till we get there." Luke says and Rory doesn't argue, she just pulls her mother into a sideways hug and stays that way as Luke starts up the truck and drives them off.

Nobody makes a noise as they get to the hospital, Luke drives up and parks quickly, climbing out and then helping Lorelai and Rory out. He walks them both up to the A&E and walked them up to the reception desk. "They've been in a car accident." Luke informs the women and she looks up at the two females. "This one's fifeteen." Luke informs her pointing at Rory, who he has under one arm. The receptionist calls a nurse over, "you alright on your own?" He asks and Rory just nods, more concerned for her mother than for herself. The nurse calmly walks Rory away and then Luke, squeezes Lorelai around the shoulders. "This one, thinks she might be pregnant, I also think she might be in shock." Luke says and the receptoionst calls a nurse and a doctor over. Lorelai curled closer into his embrace.

"I'm her boyfriend, I was called to collect them at the scene, do you think I could stay with her. She's freaking a bit." He admitted and the doctor just nodded his head and led the way. "Nurse why don't you go and grab the papers that we'll need to get filled out?" The doctor asks and the nurse leaves them to collect the forms.

"Is Rory going to be okay, is there rules about her being on her own?" Luke asks, once Lorelai is settled on the bed. The doctor shakes his head. "We'll need permission for any physical exams, but we'll just run some basics, see if she has a concussion or any other immediate issues, we'll give you a shout." The doctor explains and Luke finally managing to regain some control nods in understanding as the nurse returns with his forms and he sits down and begins to fill them out, one hand clasped in Lorelai's as she seems to calm and answers the doctors questions.

It's going to be a long night and as he watches Rory get moved across the room to them, he waves and she smiles at him waving in return. "We thought this might be a beneficial arrangement." The head nurse explains as Luke passes over the form. He's amazed himself, with the fact that he was able to fill out the forms, knowing all the information for both women.

He watches both his girl get checked over and decides whatever the outcome, he's going to make something work, because he knows that tonight would not have happened if he and Lorelai were still together and he will not allow their lives to be put at risk again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comment and Kudos much appreciated


End file.
